Reasons I Hate You
by JuniperScaymoore
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is writing things to The famed Itachi Uchiha. How he hates him. I think it is okay...
1. Chapter 1you made me color blind!

**Reasons I Hate You.**

**By. Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Real Byline: JuniperScaymoore**

**Reasons I HATE You-You made me color blind**

Itachi, I hate you.

_Why? Foolish little brother; you have no hate in your life._

You made me color-blind!

_So? There should be more spice in your life. _

I can't see what color spice is!

_Its red. You can see that. Duh. Anyways, why would you care??????_

I have always wondered why you made me see red and black. I can't see WHITE!!!! ANYONE can see white! Just not me.

_Uchihas are interesting. You lack skill. I added something interesting._

And that's why fric'kin Fan girls are always attacking me! And some Fan BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hmn…_

ARGH!!!!!!!!

**That's it for now. I don't really care if anyone reads it. If someone wants me to, I'll make the next one longer. I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2trying

Reasons I Hate You-trying

JuniperScaymoore- Well I have writers block and this is something I think I can do… so… here we go I guess

**Reasons I Hate You- trying**

_Sasuke_

**Itachi**

**Why the heck do you hate me again?**

_Um… well for starters, you killed Mummy and Father… not to mention the Uchiha clan._

**Good point. Then again not really. Its kinda getting old, can't you think of something better? And besides, I didn't kill all of the Uchihas, some of them killed themselves on missions…**

_Ho hum…true… WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING, AGREEING WITH A MASS MURDERER!!!!!!!!_

**He's your 'nii-san' so I'd think you'd agree… just a question, did you manage to get the Mangekyo Sharingan yet?**

_Shut up Shut up Shut up….._

**I see, having a crazy uncontrolled spasm of sadness that makes you an annoying emo?**

_I'M NOT EMO!!!!!!!!!!!_

**So maybe you have unfortunately obtained depression. Your second uncle fifty-eight times removed had that…**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

**I'm afraid we'll have to stop here…**

_(still screaming) aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA_

JS- Was that remotely okay????????????????????????? R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3LETTERITACHI

_**So, im posting 'nother chapter! And it's a letter! Okay, so… what was I gonna say? Um……………………………………………………………………………………. okay then, nvm! Without further ado, the letter!**_

_As you know, foolish brother, you are a disgrace to the family (namely, me). For example. You are on the run and still loved by people (fanclub excluded). I however am a world-infamous S-class ninja, not on the run, and getting free donuts at the Akatsuki exclusive membership club._

_Lets cut to the cheese. You are on the run! Settle down and start wreaking havoc on the world behind the scenes! Its much better for you. (I know you will disobey my words and thus end up dead ___

_How the heck im getting this to you, I dunno, since your ON THE RUN! I'll just leave this in that ero-snakeman's PO Box 19141115, since I know you can open it and have murdered (way to go on that! -b) the snakeman (y'know he was SUCH a peverted guy in the Akatsuki… anyway) so you'll be the only one to read this._

_Itachi_

_**Buahahaha, a short letter from Itachi to his kinsman, sasuke:D hope you enjoy**_

_**And the person who can figure out snakeman's PO box gets the next chapter in advance:D**_

_**Next Chappie- Sasuke's reply**_


	4. Sasukes final word Fine

Hey guys, I just wanted to say stuff like

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say stuff like.. Well, sorry! I ****never**** update, and well, I'm quitting Naruto. More details at the end of the chappie.**

_**This letter was found at the crime scene of Uchiha Itachi's murder. Yes, I'm sad he died too.**_

_Dear Onii-chan._

_I do regret it, you know. Sometimes, I feel like its impossible that I, too, have killed someone that I (once) loved. However, then I feel satisfaction, because you killed my entire clan in cold blood (you reptile). I got revenge, and I don't care how it made me look. However, now your dead and I feel I can tell you that your last piece of advice was really good. I should settle down. One day, perhaps, I will return to Konaha, and start a clan again. I regret to inform you that I will not be there when it becomes a clan again. Being on the run showed me I'll be a nomad forever, and I will start my clan, and then leave. I am not meant for stuff like families. Perhaps I shall take a girl with me. Who knows?_

_Your little brother always,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

**Well, that's it. This fanfiction is officially dead. I'm sorry I couldn't make you laugh anymore, but I've vowed to quit Naruto. The fandom is dead and deteriorating and besides, Itachi died. I liked Itachi! Well, I'm not going away without a bing bang boom, so read my fanfiction that I'm writing. I'm going to post it as soon as I can. Just so you know, it's an ItachiXOC Songfic Oneshot. Its supposed to be several pages. I need a beta though-I am not very Naruto educated. :D**

**Thanks for reading my awful try at humor! JuniperScaymoore**


End file.
